1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device and a method for locking and unlocking at least one interface card in a receiving system.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known devices in the prior art for holding a PCI-card type interface card in place in a receiving system using mounting means such as a screw mount. A holding element called a bracket is attached to each end of a printed circuit of a PCI card. This element has openings or holes that allow the passage of screws. The PCI card is held in place inside the enclosure of a receiving system by screwing, for example, screws inserted into the holes of the holding element, juxtaposed with threaded holes housed in the receiving system. This device for holding a PCI card in place in a receiving system has several drawbacks. A first drawback concerns the need to use at least one supplementary tool such as a screwdriver to attach the card to or disconnect it from the receiving system. Another drawback concerns the power supply of PCI cards. In order to insert a PCI card into a computer, it is first necessary to turn off the computer. In essence, inserting a card into a computer that is running can seriously damage the card as well as the computer. This step of turning off the receiving system increases the time required for the installation of the interface card and its recognition by the receiving system.